villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Zinn
Queen Zinn is a character in the Dungeons & Dragons animated TV show. She appears in the episode "The Garden of Zinn". Biography After Bob is poisoned by a yellow dragon, Dungeon Master tells his disciples that they should search for the a plant called Yellow Dragon, which has the antidote for the actual dragon's poison and is located in the Garden of Zinn. Meanwhile, one of Zinn's Stalkers tell her that a knight worthy of marrying her has approached her kingdom, and she orders him to bring the knight to her. While Dungeon Master's disciples search for the way to the Garden of Zinn, they meet a strange creature named Solars, who tells them that they shouldn't go to the queen's garden, for they would only find evil there, however, they insist in going to find the cure for Bob. In their way, suddenly, an imposter of Dungeon Master appears and tries to convince them to go to the wrong side of a bifurcation. They soon realize that its an imposter and then another Dungeon Master appears. The two start to duel and the heroes get confused with who is the true Dungeon Master. When one of them is subdued, Hank helps him, realizing that the winning one was the fake, little did they know that both of them were actually Queen Zinn's Stalkers, even though they sent them to a trap, the lair of a giant worm, that would lead them to Zinn. After they got through the worm's lair, they meet with Zinn, who appears to be a good person and gives them the antidote of the plant Yellow Dragon, and also tells Eric that she is searching for a king, and that he fits the role well. Eric agrees to stay and while they are saying goodbye, Diana mentions Solars, what bothers Queen Zinn and she secretly orders the Stalkers to prevent them from reaching him. When the heroes get to the forest where Solars is with Bob and Sheila, the Stalkers attack them. They realize that they cannot fight them, because they are intangible, but Solars appears to assist them and turns the monsters into stone with some kind of potion. Sheila thanks Solars, embraces him, and some of her tears fall in him. Suddenly, Solars turns from his monster form into a human king and tells them that it was a curse casted by Zinn, and the same thing would happen to Eric if he married Zinn before Solars' heal. Meanwhile, in Zinn's castle, in the middle of the marriage ceremony, Zinn is turned into a monster similar to Solars' previous form, and after that, she is never heard about again. The Stalkers The Stalkers are two ghost-like creatures that serve Queen Zinn. They have powers such as shape-shifting, magic and intangibility. Its unknown if they were created or hired by Zinn, but they seem to have an unbending loyalty to their Queen. Gallery Zinn11.JPG|Zinn questions her Stalker about Eric's strength Zinn9.JPG|The Fake Dungeon Masters begin to duel Zinn10.JPG Zinn12.JPG|The giant worm Zinn2.JPG|Zinn shows the plant Yellow Dragon to the heroes Zinn3.JPG|Zinn sends her Stalkers to finish Solars Zinn6.JPG|Solars strikes the Stalkers with a magic potion Zinn7.JPG|The Stalkers turned to stone after fighting Solars Zinn5.JPG|Zinn and Eric's marriage ceremony Zinn8.JPG|Zinn's curse is broken and she is turned into a monster Category:Female Category:Magic Category:D&D Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Wealthy Category:One-Shot Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monarchs